Después de la tormenta
by Canelo
Summary: Se evita el tercer impacto y tras los sucesos de 2 años, Shinji vive con Misato una vida normal se que el summary no es llamativo, pasen y lean, critiquen gracias por leer aunque solo haya sido el summary GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

**"El pájaro vuela, pero no canta fuera del nido"**

Y allí iba de nuevo, no lo podía ignorar, era muy rico y más la primera vez que lo hizo, en esta ocasión fue mejor ya que tenía la ropa intima de ella, para ser más especifico, la parte inferior. Se iba a sentir mal cuando acabara, asqueado, miserable, pero, ¿qué otro remedio tenía?

Shinji Ikari, ahora con 17 años, se estaba masturbando salvajemente, de nuevo, ya era algo natural para él, si al principio que lo empezó a hacer tenía miedo de que alguien de ese departamento que se había vuelto su hogar lo descubriera en especial una chica de cabello de fuego también conocida como Asuka o demonio como le llamaban los amigos de Shinji, ¡diablos! Si ella lo llegaba a ver u oír que él hacía eso, no solo lo iba a tachar de pervertido de por vida, sino que, lo iba a matar, por otro lado estaba la peli-morada, la cabello lavanda, la distraída e irresponsable, ¿ya dije alcohólica?, no, pues si también alcohólica e inigualable Misato Katsuragi, la cual también era la dueña de las prendas que shinji olfateaba y degustaba.

Su olor se sentía bien, era un, no, era el afrodisiaco perfecto, Shinji no aguanto más y exploto-Ah….-un gemido de placer salió de su boca, su respiración era acelerada, se levanto de su cama buscando toallas húmedas para poder limpiar donde dejo su "marca" y así mismo, después se vistió, meditando sobre lo que hizo y como se escribió anteriormente se sintió mal, asqueado y miserable.

-Mierda, lo hice de nuevo y esta vez fui demasiado lejos, doy asco, ¿Cómo diablos la podre ver a los ojos?..-Quedo un rato en silencio, decir malas palabras, no era natural en el, pero el de vez en cuando las decía-Creo que si la puedo volver a ver a los ojos, después de todo lo he estado haciendo desde que lo empecé a hacer-Se sentó al borde de su cama observo las bragas, la olfateo por última vez antes de partir hacia la escuela.

Recorrió las calles, eran aires nostálgicos, los cuales hacían que él se sintiera triste, habían pasado 2 años desde que se evito el 3er Impacto y muchas cosas habían cambiado, para empezar las muertes de muchos de los empleado de Nerv, en la cuales incluían a la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, a su padre Gendo Ikari y Rei Ayanami, el arresto de Kozo Fuyutsuki, de alguna manera alguien infiltrado en Nerv tanto como en SEELE se las arreglo para decirle a la ONU y a las fuerzas japonesas los planes de los anteriores mencionados. Antes de que Gendo hiciera de las suyas con Rei, un grupo de de 7 hombres entro, estaban sorprendidos, esa figura crucificada daba una sensación de miedo e inseguridad, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, ellos tenían un objetivo, era entrar y disparar a lo que se moviera y así lo hicieron, acabando con Gendo y Rei, el reporte fue modificado, ya que, matar a un niño causaría polémica, así que dijeron que en un intento de desesperación Gendo utilizo a Rei como escudo humano.

Si, la JSSDF es empleada por SEELE, pero gracias al infiltrado, se mantuvo una guerra entre la JSSDF, mientras que una parte de esta misma eliminaba a el personal de Nerv, otra parte la estaba protegiendo, pueden imaginar el final de este asunto.

Shinji paro de caminar, recordó lo que lo hizo subirse nuevamente al Eva

-Ella me besó-dijo Shinji

De alguna forma había olvidado ese beso y las palabras que le dijo " _Este es un beso de adultos, el resto lo haremos cuando regreses"_ , Shinji decidió subirse al Eva por ella, pero aún no sabía del porque del beso, tal vez solo para darle ánimos o porque realmente ella sentía algo por él, llego a tiempo para ayudar a Asuka.

-BAKA, al fin llegas-le dijo a Shinji

Y pelearon contra los Evas en serie, quitando el hecho de que el Eva de Asuka se quedo sin energía, Shinji logro controlar muy bien la situación, era así hasta que los Evas en serie se empezaron a regenerar, no podía hacer eso solo, pidió al centro de mando donde encontrar otro cable de energía, Maya se encargo de decirle donde estaba, si la pelea duro bastante tiempo, pero lo lograron.

Después de pasar semanas por interrogatorios del gobierno japonés y la ONU, en las cuales se revelaron los secretos de Nerv y SEELE a los pilotos, y a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron mientras estaban peleando contra los Evas en serie, si los traumas de Shinji y Asuka, uno por la desaparición de su madre y la otra por suicidio, eran horribles la revelación iba dejar trauma permanente y si se recuperaban iban a dejar secuelas.

Los primero días eran depresiones grandes, Shinji no se esperaba que su madre o más bien el alma de su madre estuviera en el Eva 01, aunque esto por muy traumático que se escuche Shinji entendía porque se sentía tan familiar en el Eva, lloro amargamente su madre siempre había estado allí con él y con el asunto con Rei , bueno, quedo asqueado y más aún por haberle tocado su seno y haberse masturbado ese mismo día, pero hay que entender al chico, no todos los día descubres que tienes, no, mas bien, tenías un clon de tu madre como amiga y además de eso llevaba cierta parte de el alma de Lilith, si él sabía que Rei era un clon, pero, no de quien.

Clones de Rei, causar el tercer impacto, el alma de Yui Ikari en el Eva 01, cierta parte del alma de Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, tanta información, llevo a colapsos mentales. Para la recuperación fue necesario más de un buen psicólogo, pastillas y apoyo entre sí, esto último fue lo más difícil, en esta recuperación no solo era para Shinji y Asuka, también para Misato no al nivel de los anteriormente mencionados, pero si tratamiento, la muerte de Kaji fue dura y después decirle que Ritsuko también murió fue fatal.

Tuvieron que pasar 6 meses para que Shinji, Asuka y Misato se sentaran en la sala principal y se abrieran entre sí para comprenderse mejor, dejar la depresión y vivir entre ellos como personas normales, lo lograron. Fue genial, no habían peleas en el departamento, Asuka dejo de ser orgullosa, no del todo, pero lo dejo de ser bastante, Shinji ya no era tan manso, al igual que Asuka "no del todo", Misato fue más atenta con ellos a tal grado que aprendió a cocinar, era genial.

Fue entonces que un día Kensuke Aida y Hikari Horaki, se presentaron al departamento Katsuragi/Pen-pen/Ikari/Soryu, Shinji abrió la puerta no se esperaba eso, le vinieron los recuerdos del accidente… si llamémosle accidente de Toji, Shinji no tenía nada que decir, se sentía todavía mal, ni siquiera lo fue a visitar al hospital, las lagrimas recorrían otra vez su cara, pidiendo perdón y lamentándose una vez más, Kensuke lo abrazó diciendo que Toji estaba bien con prótesis pero bien, Hikari también lo consoló, le dijo que no tenía porque llorar, además Toji no estaba enojado y que lo quería ver lo más rápido posible, Shinji fue a avisarle a Asuka sobre la visita a la casa Toji y que Hikari se había vuelto a mudar a Tokio-3, la verdad es que todos lo que se habían ido de la ciudad estaban regresando y así como así se encontraban en la casa de Toji, fue un reencuentro hermoso, Toji le dijo a Shinji que no había remordimientos de nada, que al menos todavía estaba vivo, Shinji al fin conoció a la hermana de Toji, a la cual también le pidió disculpa, la joven le dijo que no importaba, que él estaba haciendo su deber.

Medio año después Asuka volvió a Alemania, fue una despedida triste, más para Shinji, después de pelearse muchas veces y después se hicieron amigos, unos muy unidos, ya que su pasado era similar, ese día todos derramaron lagrimas, Hikari, Kensuke, Misato, Shinji, incluso Toji, al fin de cuentas todos terminaron siendo muy amigos, Asuka les dejo su número de teléfono (el de ella y el de su casa) y les dijo que visitaría Japón de vez en cuando.

-¡Shinji!-le grito Toji y Kensuke desde debajo de los escalones de la pasarela.

-Ah… Hola, ¿Cómo amanecieron?-pregunto Shinji.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Shinji-le dijo Toji.

-No muy bien Shinji-dijo Kensuke con unas ojeras horribles.

-Otra vez viendo animes y mangas hasta el amanecer, ¿verdad?-dijo Toji, Kensuke no dijo nada, sólo afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú Shinji cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Toji.

-Yo….-Shinji no puedo terminar la frase ya que Kensuke lo interrumpió

-De seguro amaneciste con una erección jajajaja-kensuke no paraba de reír, Toji se le unió a la risa, Shinji solo se quedo parado viendo al suelo con la cara enrojecida.

-Por… por… ¿por qué dices…. Eso? Kensuke-pregunto Shinji

-Oh vamos que no es obvio de el porqué digo eso, abre los ojos Shinji-le dijo Toji

-Vives con una hermosa mujer, en un departamento, solo con ella, **solo** , ¿cómo es que ella te dio permiso de vivir con ella toda la vida?-dijo Kensuke

Esa pregunta dejo a Shinji pensativo, luego recordó porque se había quedado, preparo la respuesta y dijo:

-Saben… cuando llegue a Tokio-3, tras enfrentarme al ángel y casi perder mi vida, ella me dio un hogar… al principio no me sentí muy seguro de aceptar, pero lo hice, fue difícil acomodarme a su estilo de vida y con la llegada de Asuka fue peor… pero después de pasar tantos desastres físicos y psicológicos, me acostumbre a ella, la trate como una conocida al principio, luego como una hermana, luego como una madre, pero ahora se ha vuelto mi amiga….creo que mi mejor amiga… si me voy, va estar sola de nuevo, si, puede que tenga un pingüino pero no es un humano, si me hubiera ido estaría loca por la soledad….. ustedes no la conocen como yo, ha sufrido mucho… me dejo quedarme por eso para no estar sola, pero además de eso… no tengo a donde ir, no quiero volver con mis tíos, ellos tienen un hijo y lo prefieren a él-Shinji dejo de caminar, bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños, le enojaba recordar a sus tíos, no lo querían, es más le hicieron una cabaña a la par de su casa para que el viviera ahí, dejo de apretar sus puños y vio a sus amigos y continuo su explicación.

-Pero sin ellos no hubiera aprendido a tocar el chelo... pero no solo me quede por la soledad de ella, es por ustedes que también me quede-dijo Shinji con una sonrisa y siguió-si no se hubieran metido a mi Eva, si tu Toji no me hubieras golpeado, no hubiéramos sido amigos, es por eso que ella decidió que me quedara, porque aquí tengo una vida, tengo amigos, tengo una familia y he cambiado, ya no soy aquel llorón que huye de todos, ahora soy más decidido, gracias…. De verdad gracias-Shinji les sonreía a sus amigos, los cuales, estaban impactados por la respuesta, y en parte de ella tenía razón, Shinji ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no era tan callado, ahora molestaba en clase, hasta lo habían castigado.

-Disculpa Shinji, no esperábamos esa respuesta, tienes razón no la conocemos del todo-dijo Toji.

-Sí, discúlpanos…. Pero admítelo está bien sabrosa-dijo kensuke aguantando la risa.

Shinji se puso serio, parecía más enojado que serio, eso asusto a Kensuke ya Toji, nunca lo habían visto así, sentía que los estaba matando con la mirada.

-Mmmmm si tienes razón está bien sabrosa jajajajaja-Shinji reía, sus amigos se quedaron viendo entre si y se le unieron, vaya que las cosas habían cambiado, sin más que hacer se dirigieron a la escuela.

- _Mierda, la escuela era mejor cuando solo hablaban del 2do impacto_ -se dijo mentalmente Shinji, las clases se habían vuelto "reales" y complicadas, eran pilas y pilas de hojas de tarea por semana, eso a Shinji lo dejaba exhausto y no sólo a el a toda la clase, y tenían un maestro para cada materia, lo bueno de todo esto es que aun les dejaban usar las laptops y las mantenían abiertas en todo momento, esta regla se aplico ya que algunas palabras que decía el profesor no las entendían los estudiantes, Shinji recibió un mensaje de chat de Facebook(N/A: o como yo lo llamo caralibro), el internet volvió a ser legal, al igual que las redes sociales y el avance de la tecnología era magnifico.

Kensukeotaku4life-Oye Shinji, hoy toca música antes del receso, ¿vas a cantar?

Shinji Ikari-¿Cantar? Yo no sé cantar no se dé que hablas, apenas si puedo tocar dos piezas en mi chelo.

Toji S.-Sabes que eso es mentira amigo, te oímos cantar desde la azotea, el lunes, amigo tienes una voz poderosa y sabes tocar la guitarra, no solo el chelo, ¡mentiroso!

Shinji Ikari-¿Ustedes escucharon?... bueno ¿en serio creen que tengo buena voz?

Kensukeotaku4life-Sin dudarlo, eres muy bueno deberías cantar con la banda que organizo el maestro de música, o tal vez Toji y yo practiquemos un poco más con nuestros instrumentos para formar una banda, solo imagínalo Shinji, estar parados en un escenario, el público gritando nuestros nombres.

Toji S.-Kensuke tiene razón amigo, además imagina todas las chicas que podríamos conseguir con eso!

Shinji Ikari-No lo sé chicos, además los chicos de la banda no me caen tan bien, siempre me miran raro, ¿recuerdan aquella vez que casi nos molemos a golpes con ellos?

Toji S.-Como olvidarlo amigo, fue el subidón de adrenalina más grande que he tenido, bueno a parte de subirme al Eva… pero eso es harina de otro costal.

Kensukeotaku4life-Si, qué bueno que el profesor de ciencias estaba pasando, de no ser así, de seguro nos hubieran expulsado.

Toji S-Si, ¿cómo es que empezó eso?

Shinji Ikari-¿Recuerdan al guitarrista Saoba?

Toji S. y Kensukeotaku4life-Si

Shinji Ikari-Pues resulta que le dije que hiciera más rápido el sólo de guitarra de la canción, después de eso me empezó a amenazar que me iba a partir mi trasero por creerme superior que él, al instante en el que él me sujeto del cuello de la camisa ustedes y el resto de la banda llegaron y ustedes saben el resto…

Toji S.-Si un ojo morado para todos jajajaja.

Kensukeotaku4life-No le veo la gracia Toji, todavía me duele recordarlo.

Shinji Ikari-Oh vamos Kensuke, no seas tan llorón, a mi me dieron patadas, pero por el maltrato que recibía de Asuka a diario ni lo sentí.

Toji-Aún no puedo creer que te dejaras golpear por ella

Kensukeotaku4life-Yo no puedo creer que terminamos siendo amigos todos incluso con Hikari.

Shinji Ikari-Yo no puedo creer que no esté aquí (respiro).

Kensukeotaku4life-Shinji, Toji miren esto watch?v=9Z8VsQH97Po. (N/A: por alguna razón no me deja poner el link completo, en serio, que mal ñe)

Shinji Ikari-¿Qué es eso? O ¿de qué trata?

Toji S.-Si, ¿de qué es?

Kensukeotaku4life-Es un vídeo de el gran Dross!

Shinji Ikari-¿Dross?

Toji S.-Es un sujeto que hace vídeos de relatos de miedo, cosas extrañas de el mundo y de el internet.

Shinji Ikari-Oh…. Lo veo enseguida

Paso un rato, el vídeo era de 8:06min, a Shinji le fascino Dross, su forma de hablar y relatar los hechos era muy buena, aunque el relato de el vídeo lo dejo temblando de miedo, el vídeo trataba sobre un hombre recibiendo mensajes de su novia, la cual ya estaba muerta, diablos, "los tres chiflados" estaban temblando en su escritorio de miedo.

Shinji Ikari-Mierda Kensuke, ¿esto es real? Kensukeotaku4life-Obvio amigo, ¿no viste las imágenes del foro donde partió la noticia?

Toji S.-Oye que miedo, HAY QUE VER OTRO.

Y así se pasaron los tres primeros períodos viendo videos, comentando sobre estos y lo asustados que estaban, fue así hasta que sonó la campana anunciando el cambio de período, para dirigirse al salón de música. Ya en el salón los alumnos se pusieron a practicar sus instrumentos, Shinji y Toji con guitarra acústica y Toji con un bajo, eran buenos 4 meses de práctica si daban resultado. El profesor ingreso al aula, su nombre era Akira Yamatsu, vestía una camisa blanca mangas largas con botones, pantalón negro y una corbata roja, su cabello era largo, solo le llegaba a los hombros pero siempre se hacía una cola de caballo, todos los alumnos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para saludar al profesor, Akira era nuevo en dar clases así que dio un pequeño brinco al ver que todos sus alumnos lo saludaron.

-Buenos días muchachos y muchachas, veo que han estado mejorando, muy bien, ¿quién quiere cantar?-termino preguntando Akira, el estaba buscando a un vocalista sustito por si el de la banda se enfermaba o le pasara algo, vio a todos los alumnos, unos cuantos levantaban la mano.

-Por favor chicos, alguien más siempre son los mismos, ¿algún otro voluntario?-pregunto Akira a sus alumnos.

-Maestro, maestro Shinji sabe cantar y muy bien-dijo Toji.

-Cállate Toji, no quiero pasar, recuerda que no les caigo bien a los de la banda-dijo Shinji rojo de vergüenza.

-Por eso tienes que ir y demostrar que eres el mejor, así tal vez puede que les caigas bien al final-termino diciendo Kensuke.

-Shinji ¿Es cierto lo que dicen tus compañeros?-pregunto el señor con cola de caballo.

Shinji sabía que si cantaba la fama lo iba a invadir de nuevo y eso es lo que no quería, así que dijo:

-Si maestro…. _muy bien al pasar cantare todo desafinado y me librare de esto_ -se termino diciendo mentalmente.

Paso al frente, agarro el micrófono y…. Que se supone que iba a cantar, sus estilos musicales eran personales, era de lo único que no hablaba con nadie, si la música clásica le fascinaba, pero había descubierto otro género de música, era el post-hardcore, gracias al internet descubrió este género, pero en si las canciones de el mismo género eran difíciles de conseguir, ya que era música de antes del segundo impacto, estaba casi extinta, _diablos_ pensó _Te voy a matar Toji_.

-¿Eh? Shinji ya puedes comenzar-le dijo el Akira.

-Apresúrate tarado-le grito Saoba, Saoba era conocido por ser muy creído y llevárselas de macho, era de la estatura de Shinji y su pelo era colocho, y era muy largo, le llegaba a cubrir la vista pero de todas maneras él podía ver.

-Silencio Saoba-le dijo seriamente el profesor-déjalo todos hemos tenido una oportunidad, así que por favor guarda silencio.  
Saoba no dijo nada, solo observaba a Shinji, el cual empezó a temblar por tener tanta atención.

- _But now you knooooooow that I am coooooooold_

 _And nooooooooow I am fooooooooooound_

Era tan desafinado que algunos de los estudiantes se cubrieron los oídos, al maestro le escurría una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-Muy bien Shinji, ya puedes bajarte-dijo el profesor.

-Bueno-dijo Shinji _Ufff me salve-_ pensó.

Todos volvieron al sonar la campana del colegio, para agarrar sus almuerzos e ir a comer.

-Oye ¿por qué cantaste así? Pensé que querías fama-dijo Toji.

-Y chicas, no olvides a la chicas Toji-dijo Kensuke con estrellas en los ojos.

-Porque no buscó la fama, es por eso, debería vengarme por hacerme subir al escenario Toji-dijo Shinji molesto, la mirada de rabia de Shinji hizo que Toji diera unos pasos atrás, Shinji al ver esto, se sintió mal y dijo:

-Disculpa, no era cierto lo de la venganza Toji-no se podía enojar y menos con uno de sus amigos.

-Uff, por un momento pensé que me ibas a matar jajaja. Pero ¿por qué?-pregunto Toji.

-Es que no me gustaría, cantar para alguien más, sólo para mí, no creo que entiendan-Dijo Shinji.

-!Bah¡, no te preocupes amigo, si, no te entiendo pero si es tu decisión la tengo que respetar, ¿no es así Kensuke?-le pregunto Toji a Kensuke.

-Así es, somos tus amigos no podemos obligarte a ser algo que no quieres, respetaremos la decisión que tomes jeje-termino de decir Kensuke.

-Gracias, voy a estar en el tejado si no les importa-dijo Shinji

-Tú sabes que no amigo, hasta el rato-termino de decir Kensuke antes de irse -Nos vemos-dijo Toji y se fue.

Saoba escucho toda la conversación, se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, fue a buscar al profesor Akira para que fueran al tejado a ver cantar a Shinji.

-¡Profesor Akira!-le grito Saoba al sujeto con cola de caballo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Saoba?-dijo con tranquilidad el maestro, pensando que era algo relacionado con su clase, lo bueno era que sí, lo malo es que era sobre el canto de Shinji.

-Es sobre Shinji, profesor-dijo Saoba

-Saoba te dije que lo dejaras de molestar, además oíste con claridad lo horrible que canta-dijo Akira regañándolo.

-El problema fue que se sentía incomodo enfrente del escenario, venga conmigo al tejado y escúchelo.

Akira lo dudo por unos segundos, tal vez era una broma de mal gusto para seguir molestando a Shinji, pero la curiosidad lo mataba.

-De acuerdo, vamos-termino diciendo el profesor.

No muy lejos de done ocurrían estos eventos Toji y Kensuke regresaban al salón de clases ya que cierto "cuatrojos" se le olvido su almuerzo en clase.

-¿Cómo olvidas tu almuerzo, sabiendo que vas a comer?-pregunto Toji enojado.

-Recuerda que me he estado desvelando mucho y que soy muy olvidadizo-dijo Kensuke.

-No eres olvidadizo….eres estúpido jajajajaja-termino diciendo Toji.

-Ya, para, no da risa-dijo Kensuke molesto.

-Jajaja… oye, ¿ese no es Saoba y el profesor Akira?-pregunto Toji.

-¿Dónde?-volteo para atrás y los vio-Si son ellos…. ¿A dónde irán?

-Mmmm no lo sé amigo, pero…. Parece como si se dirigieran a la azotea-dijo Toji -Si tienes razón-termino diciendo Shinji.

"Azotea" esa palabra resonó en su cabeza dando vueltas, tratando de encontrar algo en esa palabra

" _voy a estar en el tejado"._

-¡SHINJI!-gritaron con los ojos abiertos como platos y se dirigieron detrás de el chico con cabello desordenado y el profesor con cola de caballo.

* * *

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, Shinji saco una radio, introduzco el disco que había quemado con varias canciones, se las había arreglado para omitir la voz del cantante principal y que solo sonara la del cantante que hace los "screams", puso el disco y empezó el intro del disco, llevaba su guitarra con el así siguió la melodía. El intro del disco era raro, había una especie de ruidos raros y al fondo se escuchaba las palabras

"I believe there's meaning No I believe there's nothing"

Mientras que Shinji se dejaba llevar por su guitarra, la canción se empezaba difundir entre guitarras y otros sonidos, y hubo silencio, Shinji quedo con la cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados, levanto su mano derecha con la "uña" puesto entre el pulgar y el índice y…..


	2. Chapter 2

**" _Estado de ebriedad Pt.1: Desconocido."_**

-Y eso es todo por hoy, se pueden retirar-Misato les dijo a sus estudiante, si Misato Katsuragi era maestra, después de los incidentes y la recapacitación por su estado emocional y mental, la misma ONU, la felicito por hacer bien su trabajo, le fue entregada una medalla, al igual que a Shinji y a Asuka, obvio Asuka estuvo días… días…. Días y días presumiendo su medalla, Shinji la recibió pero no le dio mucha importancia.

La ONU se encargó de reparar Tokio-3, pagarles el tratamiento psicológico, medicamento, sesiones, etc. Incluso le ofrecieron dinero, Misato negó aceptarlo, ya que con lo que ganaba en Nerv o más bien lo que había ahorrado en Nerv era suficiente, ya que ella no gastaba su dinero a menudo, al menos para ir de compras o comprar aquel néctar que la hacía sentir viva, así es, la cerveza.

Por parte de Asuka y Shinji no tenían ningún ahorro, ya que, no les pagaban por pilotear, los señores de la ONU al escuchar esto, se enfadaron con el ya difunto comandante Ikari, no solo hacía pilotear niños para pelear contra criaturas desconocidas, sino que ellos no recibían una recompensa, los señores le dieron una pequeña fortuna a los dos ex-pilotos, Shinji no la quería recibir, el dinero no le importaba, lo único que quería era vivir, pero por o faltarle el respeto a gente tan importante lo acepto, por el lado de Asuka se sintió alagada al saber que iba a ser recompensada por pilotear, pero ¿En qué lo iba a gastar?, ¿Joyas?, ¿Ropa?, no esa ya no importaba, después de pasar mucho y reflexionar sobre sus actos se dio cuenta que eso no la iba hacer feliz, su felicidad ahora estaba con su nueva familia y amigos, pero, al igual que Shinji acepto el dinero por no faltar el respeto.

Misato suplicó a los hombres de la ONU, que no se hiciera público la entrega de las medallas y la recompensa, ya que, no solo acababan de salir de un estado mental sensible, el estrés de ser famosos iba a empeorar las cosas, los hombres de la ONU no se opusieron ante la petición de Misato y así se quedó.

Los días pasaban en armonía, con el dinero de los tres se mantenía el departamento, Misato no buscó un lugar más grande, ya que el departamento era, es y será especial. El cambio de los pilotos fue impresionante, incluso el suyo, de un día para otro aprendió a cocinar, no era profesional, pero ya no envenenaba a nadie, ya no habían peleas, ni sollozos, ni estados de depresión. Misato dejo de tomar tanto cerveza como café, se hizo más responsable, lo único que la agobiaba era no hacer nada, si no hacer nada, tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerse más de un año, extrañaba dar órdenes, incluso tener esa montaña de papeles en su oficina.

Decidió buscar un trabajo, no quería algo que la dejara muerta al final del día, tampoco quería al de cinco minutos, lo pensó muy a fondo y decidió ser maestra de historia, ya que sabía muchas cosas antes del segundo impacto y además quería probar algo nuevo, ¿algo nuevo?, si algo nuevo, ella sentía que conseguir un trabajo que no fuera ser maestra no le agradaría además ya fue camarera, secretaría, menos maestra. Aún recuerda lo que paso cuando les dijo eso a Shinji y Asuka.

 _Por favor inserte en su imaginación luz cegadora para flasback místico._

Era una mañana tranquila en Tokio-3, y en el departamento Katsuragi/Pen-pen/Ikari/Soryu, todos se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando. Hasta que esta paz fue interrumpida por la diosa de pelo morado.

-¡CHICOS!-grito Misato golpeando la mesa haciendo que Asuka, Shinji y Pen-pen se atragantaran lo que estaban masticando. Después de que los tres dejaran de ahogarse y calmarse por la hazaña tan extraña de Misato, Asuka dijo… bueno más bien grito:

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA?-

-Asuka cálmate, tal vez se acordó de algo que tenía que hacer y de repente lo recordó y se asustó, puede ser algo importante-dijo nerviosamente Shinji, al él también le asusto la actitud de Misato.

-¿Tan importante para casi matarnos?-dijo la pelirroja aún enojada-Shinji, puede que se haya vuelto buena cocinando, pero eso no quiere decir que si su desayuno no nos mata, ella lo haga personalmente. Y ¿Por qué la ayudas a defenderse?, me estaba ahogando y ¿¡No pudiste hacer nada por mi BAKA¡?.-termino gritando

-Eso es porque en primera ella es la dueña de este departamento y en segunda cada vez que te toco me llamas pervertido, además no eres lo suficiente "sabrosa" como para que alguien se atreva a tocarte-dijo Shinji.

Misato se habría involucrado en la conversación de no ser porque ellos estaban jugando, si esas eran bromas, que se hacían entre ellos, puede que sean algo pesadas, pero se habían vuelto muy unidos.

-Retira lo que has dicho tercero o te muelo a goles-dijo con una sonrisa Asuka, llamarse entre sí "segunda" y "tercero" ahora era gracioso.

-Ni lo sueñes segunda-dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos y empezaron a reír, Misato los observo nunca imagino tener esta escena ante ella, una lagrima salvaje se deslizo por su mejilla, sin embargo esta lagrima era de felicidad, tras pasar tanto, tras pasar la tormenta, esto era la calma, era felicidad. Se limpió sus ojos, ya que no quería preocupar a su familia. Shinji y Asuka dejaron de reír y Shinji dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Misato, estas bien, se te olvido algo o hicimos algo malo para que te incomodaras?-pregunto Shinji levantándose de su lugar yendo hacía Misato a tomarle su temperatura.

-Sí, ¿Te ocurre algo Misato?-dijo Asuka levantándose de su lugar yendo hacia Misato agarrando su mano izquierda.

Misato no se había dado cuenta de la cariñosos que se habían vuelto, dejo llevarse por la felicidad de recibir ese calor humano que ambos le brindan y dejo caer lágrimas, esto asusto a Shinji y Asuka, sabían que si ella lloraba es porque algo muy y digo MUY malo y serio le había pasado.

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Alguien te hizo daño?, sea quien sea dime Misato así le pateo su trasero-dijo Asuka cambiando su estado de preocupación a enojo.

-Corrección Asuka le patearemos el trasero, ¿Quién fue Misato?-pregunto Shinji con furia en sus ojos, olvidar a Kaji con otros hombres era muy mala idea, pero Shinji sabía que ella no era capaz de eso, pero tal vez ella ya tenía una relación con alguien, por eso el grito y las lágrimas.

-No chicos, no fue nadie y no he tenido una relación últimamente por si alguno de los dos se pregunta-dijo Misato limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Entonces qué es? Misato-dijo Asuka con preocupación en su voz. Apoyando su mano en el hombro de Misato.

-Es felicidad…. Después de verlos sufrir, verlos caer, verlos volverse inestables para vivir y…. verlos aquí riendo y compartiendo, me hace sentir bien, perdón si los asuste.-dijo levantando su rostro y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes abrazaron a Misato, Misato quedo impresionada con tal acto pero, les devolvió el abrazo.

-Te queremos mucho Misato, perdón si pensamos que salías con alguien-dijo Shinji.

-Si Misato perdónanos, pero, ¿Por qué el grito?-pregunto Asuka a Misato separándose de ella.

-Bueno… decidí que…. Trabajare de maestra de historia-dijo Misato con nerviosismo e incomodidad.

-¿¡En serio!? , que bien Misato, pero ¿por qué? Tienes… bueno mejor dicho tenemos el dinero suficiente para mantenernos por más de un año-pregunto Shinji con curiosidad.

-Sí, Shinji tiene razón-dijo Asuka

-Bueno, la verdad es que me aburrí de estar encerrada de estar aquí haciendo lo mismo diariamente, y no me gusta saber que puedo tener un empleo y no hago el esfuerzo por salir a conseguirlo y me gustaría poder enseñar-termino de decir Misato.

-Genial, pero por favor Misato que no sea en nuestra escuela-dijo Asuka.

-Sí, tendrías la atención de todos, pero solo los varones y además todos en la escuela saben que vivo contigo, imagina que ellos se enteren de que darás clases ahí.-termino de decir Shinji.

Al terminar de decir esto, los tres imaginaron una avalancha de muchachos de la escuela saludando a Misato en la entrada, ambos imaginaron la escena con una gota escurriéndoles en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Sí, Shinji tienes razón, jeje…. Bueno, mejor empiezo hoy-Misato término su desayuno, se tomó un baño, se vistió y se fue del departamento a buscar trabajo.

 _Fin del Flashback místico_

Misato agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, la escuela fue inaugurada tras la reconstrucción de Tokio-3, por suerte para Misato llego a tiempo para ofrecerse para maestra, el nombre del instituto era Novex, si instituto Novex, era un nombre raro, el director era japonés, pero no llevaba el nombre ni apellido Novex, bueno debió de ser el nombre que la ONU le dio. Aunque la verdad jura haber escuchado el nombre Novex alguna vez, pero eso importaba, lo único que quería ahora era regresar a casa y ver, escuchar y estar con Shinji.

Si, el joven ya había crecido, era más decidido y ya no era cobarde, Misato en un principio lo vio como un compañero de cuarto, le era difícil tratar con él, ya que, el chico se encerraba en una burbuja, luego lo vio como un hermano menor, después como un hijo y ahora lo miraba como un amigo, eso es lo que ella se hacía pensar, la verdad es que Misato estaba enamorada de Shinji, lo malo es que el todavía no era un adulto, a pesar de sus 17 años. Si Misato llegaba a tener relaciones sexuales y alguien se enteraba, la iban a demandar por acto de pedofilia y la iban a separar de Shinji.

Misato pensar en esto, todo sería más sencillo si ella fuera joven de nuevo o que Shinji fuera más adulto, le dolía no poder tenerlo, poder sentirlo, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo cuando pensaba en su edad y en su salud, ella iba envejeciendo, no quería perder su belleza, eso le hacía sentir mal, ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella cumpla los 40?, ¿Seguiría Shinji a su lado?, el chico estaba creciendo, estaba madurando, algún día tendría que dejar el departamento para vivir su propia vida, tener esposa e hijos, Misato se puso tensa el pensar en eso, pero, era verdad, Shinji ya no era un niño.

-No-Dijo Misato metido en su carro acurrucándose en el asiento conductor.

No el no podría dejarla así como así, ella sabía que él no era así, sabía que él era educado, caballeroso y lindo sobretodo lindo, recordó aquella vez que se le insinuó sexualmente, fue cuando Rei murió por segunda vez, este recuerdo la saco de su estado depresivo, se sonrojo, quedo un rato en silencio y se sonrojo todavía más… la causa de su sonrojo fue recordar lo que había hecho esa mañana antes de salir a trabajar.

-Me…. Me masturbe…. Yo…. Me masturbe oliendo…. Oliendo su ropa-dijo Misato, su sonrojo de vergüenza, pasó a un sonrojo de excitación, ella nunca se tocaba, no lo necesitaba, pero esa mañana, tras dejar su ropa sucia en el cesto de la ropa, el cesto cayo, Misato empezó a recoger la ropa, entre las prendas se encontró con unos bóxers, Misato observo los bóxers, lentamente los atrajo hacia su rostro y los olfateo. Ese aroma le era conocido, era semen, termino de levantar la ropa del cesto y fue a su habitación a masturbarse salvajemente.

Misato dejo de pensar en ese asunto y trato de tranquilizarse, le tomo un tiempo, sin más que hacer, encendió el carro y se dirigió a casa, en el camino, se pregunto qué haría hoy con Shinji, ver tele, una película, que le siga enseñando a cocinar o jugar videojuegos o tal vez todo eso, nunca creyó poder cocinar bien, mucho menos jugar videojuegos.

El viaje no duró mucho, el instituto no quedaba muy lejos, cinco cuadras para ser exactos, estaciono el carro, se bajo con sus cosas y una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió al ascensor, iba feliz, no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta felicidad, aunque esta felicidad era matutina le fascinaba llegar a casa y encontrarse con Shinji, el ascensor paro en el piso donde ella vivía y salió.

-Que bien, tal vez podríamos terminar el juego sobre la mitología griega, es muy violento, pero la historia es entretenida, hola Pen-pen…. ¿Pen-pen?, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?, ¿Quién te amarro?-Sin duda alguna esta era una sorpresa, el pingüino solo la observo deprimido, Misato se dio cuenta de esto. Su mente empezó a formular una situación para que el pingüino este afuera, pero no había lógica, escucho música dentro del departamento, algo estaba mal, Shinji no era capaz de dejar a Pen-pen afuera amarrado con una correa y la música estaba algo alta.

Temía lo peor, busco entre su bolso y saco su arma, si, ella no se había desasido de ella, puso su mano en el pomo, pero la puerta estaba abierta, entro de golpe, el departamento era un caos, el sillón estaba partido a la mitad, con el relleno de fuera, habían marcas y rajaduras en las paredes, la mesa estaba rota, al igual que las sillas, el televisor también estaba roto, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue las latas de cervezas regadas por todo el piso, ella juró no volver a tomar, pero olvido vaciar el refrigerador donde las mantenía, pero, ¿Quién las tomo?, ¿Acaso Shinji?…. No puede ser, el nunca tomaría alcohol en si vida y ella lo sabía con certeza.

Escucho unos susurros que venían de la cocina, con el arma cargada y apuntando se dirigió hacia ella, su expresión cambio de seriedad a estado de shock, Shinji estaba tirado en la cocina boca arriba con latas de cerveza a su alrededor, ¿Qué había pasado? Misato corrió hacia el cuerpo tirado en medio de la cocina, acomodo su cabeza en su brazo, olio su rostro para verificar su había estado tomando y un miedo la invadió cuando aquel aroma emano de la boca del chico, sin duda alguna había tomado y estaba más que ebrio.

Misato estaba preocupada, se tenso y preguntas se empezaban a formular en su mente, ¿Acaso no era feliz, ¿Seguía deprimido?, ¿Había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo su felicidad?, ¿Estaba haciendo ella algo malo?... Estas preguntas fueron interrumpidas por Shinji, el cual, empezó a decir algo:

-M…. Mi…. Misa…. To-Sin duda alguna el chico estaba muy ebrio.

-¿Shinji estas bien?-pregunto Misato dejando caer lagrimas.

-Perdón…. Perdóname Misato-dijo Shinji dándole un abrazo a Misato, el abrazo era fuerte y en él se percibía dolor.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Shinji-dijo Misato llorando, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, Misato se seguía preguntando qué carajo había pasado y recordó lo que les dijo el psicólogo en la última sesión.

 _Por favor inserte en su imaginación luz cegadora para flasback místico otra vez._

Shinji, Asuka y Misato se encontraban en la oficina del psicólogo tras la que sería la última sesión, ya después de haber pasado meses de sesión tras sesión, estaban felices de salir de eso.

-Muy bien, se pueden retirar y recuerden nada de cafeína, pucheros, maltratos y baja autoestima-les dijo el doctor a sus pacientes.

-Si gracias doctor-Dijo Shinji.

-Gracias-Dijo Misato

-Si muchas gracias doctor, pero, tengo una pregunta-Dijo Asuka.

-Si, Asuka-le dijo el doctor.

-Si en caso uno de nosotros se enojara o se entristeciera mucho, ¿lo tendría que dejar salir o reprimirlo?-pregunto con curiosidad Asuka.  
-Mmmm… bueno, Asuka, tienen que dejarlo salir, si es tristeza, lloren y concíliense, pero si es enojo, descárguenlo golpeando objetos viejos o que no sirvan, si algunas de estas emociones es demasiado fuerte, distráiganse con algo más, no dejen que esos estados emocionales los dominen-dijo el doctor.

-Oh, ya veo, solo esa era mi pregunta, gracias-dijo Asuka

-No hay de que Asuka-termino diciendo el doctor.

 _Fin del Flashback místico No.2_

Eso explicaba de él porque el departamento estaba destruido, del porque Pen-pen estaba amarrado afuera, Shinji estaba enojado, Misato desconocía el motivo, pero al ver el estado del departamento sabía que él estaba furioso, pero eso no explicaba de el porqué había tomado. Misato ya no sintió el abrazo de Shinji, lo separo de ella para ver si estaba bien, solo se había dormido, por surte era viernes, así podría hablar con él, el día de mañana.

-Mierda, ¿por qué carajo no tire esas cervezas?-dijo Misato con furia, ahora se sentía culpable, cargo a Shinji hasta su habitación, lo arropo y se fue de la habitación, le bajo volumen a la radio, ya que a ella le gustaba esa canción, Such Great Heights, y así se quedo sabiendo que le llevaría el resto de la tarde arreglar el departamento y que el día de mañana sería un largo y cansado día.


	3. Chapter 3

_Estado de ebriedad Pt.2: "Y les conté… Como grandes alturas"_

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, Shinji saco una radio, introduzco el disco que había quemado con varias canciones, se las había arreglado para omitir la voz del cantante principal y que solo sonara la del cantante que hace los "screams", puso el disco y empezó el intro del disco, llevaba su guitarra con el así siguió la melodía. El intro del disco era raro, había una especie de ruidos raros y al fondo se escuchaba las palabras  
"I believe there's meaning, No I believe there's nothing"  
Mientras que Shinji se dejaba llevar por su guitarra, la canción se empezaba difundir entre guitarras y otros sonidos, y hubo silencio, Shinji quedo con la cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados, levanto su mano derecha con la "uña" puesto entre el pulgar y el índice y…..

 _But now you knooooooooow that I am coooooooooooooooooold_  
(Take me out now, I've dropped the mast down)  
 _And nooooooooooooooooooooow I am fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooound_  
(Take me out now, I've dropped the mast down)

Era la misma canción que interpreto en la clase de música y como sus amigos habían dicho era bueno cantando, Saoba y el profesor Akira decidieron dejar la puerto del tejado entreabierta para no asustar a Shinji y quedaron impactados, Shinji no solo cantaba bien, sino que era bueno con la guitarra, al profesor Akira se le iluminaban los ojos, ya que, es por eso que empezó a dar clases de música, él quería a alguien que sintiera la música, si, la banda que él había formado en el instituto era buena. Pero no sentían sentimiento por lo que tocaban y cantaban, pero Shinji si, era genial. Por parte de Saoba estaba arrepentido de llevar al profesor al tejado, diablos, el ex-piloto era muy bueno, lo suficiente como para que los sustituyera en la guitarra.

 _-Mierda-_ pensó Saoba

(Duck down, then hide, behind the file cabinet  
Duck down, then hide, behind the file cabinet, down)  
 _Without ever letting go I knew yoooooooooou'd goooooooooooooone_  
(Duck down, then hide, behind the file cabinet  
Duck down, then hide, behind the file cabinet, down)

 _Without ever letting go I knew you'd gone astray_ _  
_ _Stranded here in this cold atmosphere._ _  
_ _Waiting for the lifeless words to come from your mouth_ _  
_ _Enduring every sound._

(This is not why… the cast is hollow  
Sending the rats to follow  
under the weight of all…. these eyes…  
Fry)

Akira y Saoba escucharon a alguien subir por las gradas, eran Toji y Kensuke, molestos al ver a Saoba con el profesor espiando a Shinji.

-¿Qué crees que haces Saoba?-susurro Toji para no interrumpir a Shinji, sabía que cantar se había vuelto algo muy personal y no quería que alguien más se enterara (además de él y Kensuke obvio) ni siquiera a Misato, y ese estilo de música le agradaba a él, desde que lo oyó cantar con Kensuke (lo cual fue a escondidas) se engancharon a ese estilo, Toji busco como loco unas 5 horas en internet tratando de encontrar partituras de guitarra de ese género, las cuales, no encontró.

-Que te importa, vete de aquí, o si no….-Saoba los amenazo pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kensuke lo interrumpió.

-¿O si no qué? Cabeza de micrófono, ¿vas a llamar a los integrantes de la banda para que te defiendan?-dijo Kensuke.

-¿Cabeza de micr… Te voy a enseñar donde tengo un micrófono-dijo Saoba poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba de rodillas en las gradas, en eso el profesor Akira los mira con rabia y dice:

-¡CÁLLENSE!-grito susurrando-Por favor, cállense y observen-dijo el profesor Akira, los tres muchachos se quedaron congelados en su lugar, el profesor Akira no era violento, pero esta vez si parecía enojado, sin más que hacer los tres chicos se pusieron de rodillas en la puerta para observar a Shinji.

 _(But now you knooooooooow that I am coooooooooooooooooold)_  
Take me out now, I've dropped the mast down  
 _And nooooooooooooooooooooow I am fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooound_  
(Take me out now, I've dropped the mast down)

 _I lay without understanding_ _  
_ _I don't know why I feel this way_ _  
_ _Oh lay down girl take my world_ _  
_ _I know why I can't see your face_ _  
_ _I've placed every mole there is to pla…._

Se escucho un golpe, Shinji dejo de cantar, volteo para atrás y allí se encontraba, Toji, Kensuke, Saoba y el profesor Akira, uno encima del otro, todos los presentes pensaron la misma palabra al mismo tiempo, Toji y Kensuke por no cumplir su deber de guardar el secreto de Shinji, Saoba por saber que sería sustituido por Shinji, el profesor Akira por vergüenza de estar espiando a unos de sus alumnos y Shinji por darse cuenta de que sus amigos no pudieron guardar el secreto, por darse cuenta que Saoba se burlaría de el por cantar solo en la azotea y el profesor porque lo iba a poner a cantar de por vida.

- _MIERDA-_

 _Y ahora un segmento de escenas que expresan la palabra mierda:_

Era de mañana en Alemania y una pelirroja de 17 años se levantaba de buen humor, cuando no vio su camino y su pie derecho se estrello con una esquina de su cuarto, pero fue el dedo más pequeño del pie que recibió el impacto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH SCHEIBE!-grito de dolor la pelirroja, mientras caía de espaldas al suelo

Misato se encontraba en el salón de maestro sirviéndose una taza de café con azúcar, estaba un poco distraída por pensar en cierto joven de 17 años de edad que vivía con ella, sin darse cuenta que el café estaba muy caliente, tomo un sorbo y se quemo la boca.

-¡AAAAAAH MIEZDA!-dijo Misato tapándose su boca para no seguir lanzando maldiciones en el salón de maestros.

Un escritor de fics estaba revisando sus archivos de Word tratando de encontrar el capítulo 3 de su nuevo fic para poder subirlo, al darse cuenta que no está, recordó la tarea de computación que le había entregado a la maestra, reviso entre sus archivos y la tarea se encontraba ahí.

-¡Oooooooooooh MIERDA!-grito frustrado el chico, mientras que su mama entraba a su cuarto y lo jalaba de una oreja por decir una mala palabra en la casa.

Gendo Ikari estaba a punto de causar el Tercer Impacto, cuando de repente entraron 7 hombres armados al lugar donde él se encontraba y ahí fue cuando Gendo dijo sus últimas palabras antes de ser llenado de hoyos y plomo.

-¡Oh mierda!-

Un otaco, quiero decir Otaku, (N/A: sin ofender a nadie, me gusta mucho el humor, me burlo de todo incluso de mi mismo, me fascina ver a alguien reír, perdón si incomodo a alguien) estaba viendo el último episodio de Guilty Crown (N/A: no puedo dejar de llorar) llego a la parte en la cual Inori y Shu se despiden….

-No… Inori… ¡NOOOOOOO!-grito el chico poniéndose de rodillas-¿! POR QUEEEEEE!?... !MIERDDDAAAAA!

Estaba el autor de esta historia, relajándose en la oficina donde trabaja, revisando sus redes sociales, para ser más específicos el "Caralibro", cuando vio una noticia, que lo cambio de por vida-" _El videojuego Silent Hills es cancelado"_

-¡OH NO!…. ¡NO!... ¡TODO MENOS ESO!... ¡MIEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAA!-grito de frustración y tristeza mientras se arrodillaba al suelo y apretaba sus puños (N/A: ¿Alguien que le guste los videojuegos?, créanme esta noticia me dio justo en el kokoro, ya no duermo ni como bien, /inserte lagrimita mística/)

 _Volvemos a la historia_

Akira fue el primero en levantarse, se dirigió a Shinji dando saltos de alegría y le dio un abrazo y le dijo:

-Shinji eres increíble, ¿Por qué no cantaste así cuando te lo pedí en el salón de clases?, saben que tengo una idea, quiero que toda la clase se presente al salón de música antes de que todos se vayan-dijo Akira yéndose de la terraza.

Shinji dejo caer su guitarra, apago la grabadora y huyo del el lugar, Toji y Kensuke lo trataron de ayudar pero no los escucho, estaba enojado con ellos, con el profesor y Saoba, fue a parar debajo de un árbol del instituto, alejado de todos, y se puso en la pose "Shinji" (N/A: ya saben, cuando se hace bolita por no encontrar solución a sus problemas "Modo bolita: ON").

-¡Ves lo que acabas de hacer cabeza de micrófono!-le dijo Toji con furia Saoba, al terminar de decir esto le pego en el hombro.

-¡Auch!, ahora veras Suzuhara-dijo Saoba tras el golpe, en menos de cinco segundos, se estaban haciendo una llave entre ellos, Kensuke al verlos los trato de separar verbalmente, ya que, físicamente era débil.

-Chicos, ya paren, no creo que esto….-fue interrumpido por los dos peleadores

-¡CALLATE CUATROJOS!-dijeron Toji y Saoba haciendo más fuerte la llave y haciendo aquella expresión de dientes filosos y ojos blancos (N/A: jajajajajajajaja)

-Ok, ok me callo, pero con esto no arreglan nada, quiero decir, en vez de estar peleando con el cabeza de micrófono, tu y yo-dijo Kensuke señalando a Toji-Deberíamos estar disculpándonos con Shinji-termino diciendo mirando a Toji.

-Tienes razón, además el cabeza de micrófono no vale la pena, vamos-dijo Toji soltando al famosísimo cabeza de micrófono y se fueron de la azotea, Saoba respiro agitadamente hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad, maldijo una vez más y se fue de la azotea.

-Shinji, ¿Estás aquí?-pregunto Kensuke revisando uno de los baños del instituto-Parece que no, ¿qué tal tu Toji?, ¿Esta ahí?-pregunto a Toji, quien revisaba el baño continuo.

-No, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaría aquí?-pregunto Toji-Es estúpido, ¿Quién carajo se viene a meter a los baños a llorar?

-Bueno… es que lo he visto en varias películas y… ya sabes-dijo Kensuke nervioso.

-Es un cliché absurdo, pensemos, somos Shinji, emmmm…-Dijo Toji sin saber cómo seguir.

-Nos abandono nuestro padre a temprana edad y nuestra madre está muerta y su alma está atrapada en un robot gigante el cual-Kensuke termino de hablar para que siguiera Toji.

-Teníamos que manejar para vencer a unos seres desconocidos llamados ángeles, vivimos en un departamento con un pingüino y una sabrosa mujer, tras vencer a los ángeles y hacer amigos-Toji termino señalando a Kensuke que siguiera.

-Nos volvimos más valientes, pero la timidez no se va y todavía guardo cosas para mí mismo y cuando me siento triste me voy a un lugar alejado de gente-Termino Kensuke.

-Y el único lugar alejado de la gente de este instituto es-dijo Toji haciendo señas para que ambos terminaran la frase.

-¡El árbol de los caídos!-dijo Toji

-¡El baño de hombres!-dijo Kensuke

Se escucho un golpe y tras él un alarido de dolor

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kensuke sobándose un chinchón gigante de su cabeza, mientras que de sus salían unas cataratas de lagrimas.

-¿Y todavía preguntas porque?-Dijo Toji con una vena pulsante en un cabeza-Deja de quejarte y vamos-dijo levantando a Kensuke del suelo

El árbol de los caídos, ¿por qué el nombre?, bien, además de ser el árbol más grande el instituto o escuela o colegio, como sea, siempre desde tiempos inmemorables, a ese árbol solo lo visita los estudiantes que tuvieron un mal día, que no se quieren, que tienen problemas, que están enojados o simplemente porque quieren estar solos y no era raro ver a alguien ahí, inclusive los maestros se habían recostado en ese árbol y allí en ese árbol se encontraba Shinji.

 _-¿Por qué?... he compartido mucho con tanta gente, sentimientos, experiencias, pero, música…. Música no, me la tomo muy personal, no entiendo…. ¿por qué no puedo decirles que me gusta este tipo de música y cantar y ya…. ¿por qué huí de nuevo?..._

 _¡Mierda! Lo estoy volviendo a hacer….vuelvo a huir, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo?, ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan personal la música, ¿Por qué Toji y Kensuke no guardaron el secreto?_ Esto se preguntaba mentalmente Shinji, y conforme se iba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos, apretaba sus puños y juntaba más su cuerpo.

-Al fin te encontramos, el ¿"modo bolita"?, amigo por favor, no le contamos nada a nadie, el debió estar cerca de nuestra conversación antes de salir al receso-Dijo Toji preocupado por el modo en el cual Shinji estaba.

-Es cierto, en serio Shinji, por favor levántate-dijo Kensuke poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si es cierto lo que dicen, entonces… ¿Por qué no le dijeron que se fuera ahí mientras estaba espiándome?-dijo Shinji sin dejar el modo bolita.

-Si lo hubiéramos espantado a él y al profesor, de seguro estuvieras más enojado amigo, hubiéramos hecho más ruido, nos hubieras visto alejar a Saoba y al profesor, y tal vez malinterpretarías la situación-dijo Kensuke.

Hubo silencio, Shinji se levanto de golpe y dijo:

-Si tienen razón, pero sigo enojado… gracias-Dijo Shinji.

Sonó el timbre para indicar el regreso a clases después del receso, así que "Los tres chiflados" regresaron al salón de clases, se sentaron en sus lugares y esperaron al profe, pasaron diez minutos y el profesor no se presentaba, Hikari decidió ir al salón de los maestros para ver por qué no se había presentado el profesor, al regresar al salón de clases les indico a los demás sobre la ausencia del profesor, diciendo que todos los profesores estaban en una reunión y que guardaran silencio hasta el fin del día de clases.

Eso significaba solo una cosa para los estudiantes de todo el instituto, relajarse todo el resto de las clases y no hacer nada (N/A: ósea pelársela, andar de peluche), lo único malo de esto que no podían encender las laptops, fue ahí cuando a Kensuke se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Toji-susurro Kensuke a Toji

-Dime-dijo Toji

-¿Por qué no convences a Hikari que nos deje usar las laptops?-dijo Kensuke

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?-pregunto Toji.

-Porque es tu novia, tarado, además hay que hace sentir mejor a Shinji y solo yo un experimentado Otaku-Friki-Cibernauta sabe cómo-dijo Kensuke en pose victoria

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que somos amigos-dijo Toji con una gota escurriéndole detrás de la cabeza-Esta bien…. Emmmm disculpe delegada, ¿podría salir un rato conmigo?

Todos sabían que Toji y Hikari eran pareja, pero no se esperaran que Toji le dijera que saliera del salón de clases, Hikari sabía que era algo importante, así que, solo afirmo con la cabeza y ambos salieron.

-¿Qué pasa Toji?-pregunto preocupada Hikari

-Bueno…. Veras…. Resulta que-Y así Toji le conto a Hikari lo que había pasado en el receso, nunca se espero que Shinji fuera hipócrita, tampoco que cantara, no lo pensó dos veces, si era para hacer sentir mejor a un amigo, lo tenía que hacer.

-Está bien, pero tendré que permitir que los demás usen también las laptops, pero es por Shinji así que vale la pena-dijo Hikari.

-Gracias Hikari-dijo Toji dándole un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por Hikari (N/A: me agrada mucho esta pareja), si más que hacer ingresaron al salón de clases y Hikari dijo:

-Muy bien, escuchen, les doy permiso de usar las laptops, si me prometen decirle a los profesores que todos estuvimos repasando las lecciones, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Hikari.

Nadie se imagino este cambio de actitud de ella, bueno era normal, desde que la relación entre ella y Toji empezó, ella dejo de ser tan mandona

-Oye, ¿Qué le dijiste para convencerla?-pregunto Kensuke.

-Simple, mi experimentado Otaku-Friki-Internauta amigo, le dije lo sucedido en el recreo y ya-Dijo Toji con una sonrisa.

-¿También le contaste que Shinji cantaba?-pregunto Kensuke.

-Obvio, amigo, recuerda que es mi novia y una de las mejores amigas de Shinji-dijo Toji

-De acuerdo, ¿Empezamos la operación "Erizo sonriente"?-pregunto Kensuke, con brillo en sus anteojos.

-Por supuesto-dijo Toji.

Shinji tenía su laptop abierta pero no le estaba poniendo atención, estaba viendo por la ventana, esta posición le recordó a Rei, ella siempre miraba en la ventana, se pregunto qué tanto veía por tanto tiempo, observo tratando de encontrar algo y lo vio. En el patio no muy lejos de él "árbol de los caídos", había otro árbol, podría decirse que parecía normal pero tenía incrustado un sable de mango dorado y una tela morada, le pareció raro, sentía que esa espada ya la había visto en algún lugar y además le daba una sensación de miedo, dejo de ver el sable y decidió ver su laptop. Al momento de revisar su "Face", le llego un chat de grupo en el cual estaba Kensuke, Toji y el.

Kensukeotaku4life-Shinji mira

Kensuke le envío una imagen con texto de un perro dentro de una cacerola con una lechuga en la cabeza y decía: "Ahorita no joven, me agarraron los chinos" (N/A: Estas imágenes me matan jajajajajajajajajaja, quien ha estado mucho en las redes sociales, entenderá). Shinji se tapo la boca, aguantando la risa, sabía que lo iban a tratar de hacer reír, pero aún estaba enojado, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Toji S.-Jajajajaja, miren.

Toji les envío la imagen con texto de un sujeto agarrando si cinturón de el pantalón, mientras que la otra mano estaba metida en el cierre del pantalón y decía: "Es hora de llamar al experto". Con esa Shinji cedió.

Shinji Ikari-Jajajajajajaja, gracias, de acuerdo olvidemos mi enojo, miren

Shinji les envío una imagen de el "sensual Spidy" en un tejado bailando con las palabras "Aserejé ja deje dejebe tu jerebe semi noba majabi ande bugui ande güidibidi (N/A: Jajajajajajaja…. Necesito conseguir una vida :´(

Todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que entro el "Turn down for guaaaa"y los "Thug life", diablos, eran cagues y cagues de risa, los demás también se empezaron a mandar imágenes y vídeos, hasta que se alguien de toda la clase publico lo siguiente: "Guerra de imágenes puuutosss". No pasaron ni 30 segundos y la publicación estaba llena de imágenes, era un caos, un caos muy divertido.

Sonaron las campanas que indicaban el fin de las clases, "Los tres Chiflados estaban listos para irse, cuando el profesor Akira apareció y les dijo:

-Muy bien chicos, por favor quiero que se dirijan al salón de conferencias del instituto-

-Profesor Akira, ¿Sólo este grado va ir al salón o todo el instituto?-pregunto uno de los alumnos.

-Sólo este, vamos, muévanse-dijo Akira y así entre quejas y suspiros se fueron los alumnos, Toji y Kensuke habían olvidado eso, solo esperaban que no tuviera que ver con Shinji, lastima, al llegar al salón estaba Saoba.

-¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?-pregunto Kensuke al profesor Akira.

-A eso voy, Aida, tranquilízate, para empezar tengo que disculpar con Shinji por lo de hoy igual Saoba, Shinji por favor perdóname por lo de hoy, fue muy maleducado de mi parte-dijo Akira.

-No hay problema profesor, creo que usted no tuvo la culpa-dijo Shinji

-Si….yo también lo siento Ikari-dijo Saoba, con algo de enojo.

-No hay problema…. Cabeza de micrófono-dijo Shinji tratando de no reír, cosa que no logro ya que todos los presentes se empezaron a reír.

-¡Silencio! Muestra más respeto Shinji Ikari-dijo una enojada Hikari, la cual, estaba tratando de no reír.

Todos callaron, Shinji estaba avergonzado, pero vamos, Saoba se lo merecía y que mejor forma de vengarse que toda la clase se burlara de él.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente, se que todos y cuando digo todos me incluyo yo, se quieren largar a sus hogares, solo déjenme darles un anuncio-se hizo silencio mientras Akira se ponía en frente de sus alumnos-Alumnos he hablado con los demás profesores y el director para hacer un concurso de música especifico… especifico ya que quiero que Shinji, Toji y Kensuke formen una banda y toquen en este salón, más que un concurso es una batalla contra la banda actual del instituto.

Toji y Kensuke se mantuvieron en su lugar con la boca abierta y los ojos como si fuesen platos y Shinji solo bajo la mirada y maldijo para sus adentros, Saoba estaba igual que Toji y Kensuke pero reacciono rápido.

-Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe pero profesor usted no…. Ósea no puede…. No puede hacer eso, ya me tiene a mí y a los otros tres-dijo Saoba tartamudeando.

-Lo sé, Saoba, pero vamos no fui yo quien descubrió que Shinji cantara tan bien, fuiste tú, así que dale una oportunidad (N/A: Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-karma BREAKER)

-Saoba tiene razón profesor además Toji y yo no somos tan buenos con nuestros instrumentos-dijo Kensuke nerviosamente.

-Sí, profesor y también ya tiene a una banda, ¿para qué quiere que hagamos una batalla?-pregunto Toji.

-Porque Shinji tiene algo que la banda principal no tiene y eso es pasión, si, Saoba antes de que digas que tocas de maravilla y la banda toca en armonía, es correcto, pero lo que yo vi en el tejado fue algo completamente diferente a lo que la banda hace, fue hermoso, Shinji siente la música, por eso es necesario que ustedes formen una banda y toquen, quiero ver de lo que son capaces, la batalla será dentro de 3 meses, se pueden retirar-dijo el "Cola de caballo" con energía.

Muchos de los alumnos estaban impactados, otros decían algo como:

"Si, sabía que Ikari cantaba"

"Genial una batalla"

"JA cabeza de micrófono"

Así se empezó a vaciar el salón, dejando a Shinji, Hikari, Kensuke y Toji en el aula. Toji y Kensuke estaban tiesos en su lugar, solo de imaginar que tendrían que tocar frente a todo el instituto, los ponía nerviosos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hikari que le pregunto a Shinji:

-Shinji…. ¿Estás bien?-

Shinji solo estaba con la mirada en el suelo sin responder, sabía que si no se comportaba de forma positiva iba a hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan…. Más de lo que ya estaban, levanto su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte Hikari, oigan chicos, ¿cuándo empezamos a ensayar?-pregunto Shinji a sus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien Shinji?-dijo Kensuke

-Sí, amigo, ¿seguro?, ¿no estás deprimido o vas a activar el modo bolita?-pregunto Toji sacándole una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-No, olvídenlo, además el profesor tiene razón tengo talento y ustedes también y tarde o temprano alguien se tenía que enterar de que canto bien, vamos a casa-termino de decir Shinji.

En el camino Toji y Hikari tomaron su camino, dejando a Kensuke y Shinji seguir. El camino fue algo incomodo, ninguno de los dos decía mucho, reían de vez en cuando. Llegaron hasta la esquina en la que tenían que tomar caminos diferentes, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su hogar.

Ya subido en el ascensor Shinji volvió a su estado de enojo.

-¡Mierda!, ¿por qué?, ahora tengo que cantar frente a todos…. ¡Maldición!-llego al piso donde estaba su departamento, se dirigió a la puerta y entro, su rabia iba creciendo con cada paso que daba, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, apretaba sus puños, cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

-Ven Pen-pen-dijo Shinji.

El pingüino obedeció, Shinji lo cargo, lo llevo afuera y lo amarro con una correa.

-Pen-pen, cualquier cosa que escuches no te asustes, ni empieces a preocuparte, por favor-le dijo Shinji con una mirada fría, el pingüino solo asintió con su cabeza y Shinji entro al departamento y se dirigió al ex-cuarto de Asuka. Una vez ahí empezó a descargar su ira, empezó dando pequeños golpes al piso con su pie.

-¿Por qué?, no busco fama…. La que ya tengo no me gusta me trae malos recuerdos… Toji no me ayudo ni Kensuke-Sus golpes empezaron a ser más fuertes-Y por culpa de Saoba…. Y el profesor…. Y yo por huir de nuevo-salió del cuarto de Asuka y se dirigió a la sala-Y hui…. Como cuando pilotee por primera vez-

La sola mención de pilotear le recordó a su padre

-¡Mierda! Y ese…. El maldito bastardo…. Años y ni un puta carta, ni un hola, ni un te quiero…. ¡MIERDA!-agarro la mesa y la estampo contra el televisor

-¡Y después vino Asuka y sus regaños e insultos!-agarro una silla y empezó a golpear las paredes

-¡Los clones de Rei! ¡La muerte de Kaji! ¡El alma de mi mama! ¡El comienzo del tercer impacto! ¡La pierna de Toji y su hermana!-hizo añicos otra silla para romperla en el ex-cuarto de Asuka, ya con la respiración agitada intento calmarse

-Y Misato…. Misato siempre me trato como un esclavo…-Se quedo callado y luego siguió-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan joven?, Si ella fuese más joven o yo más adulto…. Ella…. Ella fue hipócrita, ¡Me trataba como un niño cuando estaba en el departamento! ¡Pero cuando estaba piloteando esa cosa me trataba como un hombre!-dijo arrodillándose y golpeando el suelo.

Paso un rato, hasta que decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina, reviso en el refrigerador y encontró las latas de cerveza que Misato, supuestamente, había tirado, las miro no muy seguro de agarrar una, abrirla y tomarla.

-Sólo va a ser una-

Después de la tercera cerveza, se sentía mareado y relajado, se dirigió a su cuarto, saco una grabadora y puso la canción "Such Great Heights", solo se sabía el coro.

 _They won't see us waving from such great_ _  
_ _Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say_ _  
_ _But everything looks perfect from far away,_ _  
_ _'come down now,' but we'll stay_...

Shinji perdió la cuenta de cuantas latas había tomado, fue a la cocina y cayo de espaldas, llorando, lamentándose de la situación del departamento, del haber insultado y desconfiado de sus amigos y de insultar a esa hermosa mujer que amaba.

-Soy de…. Lo peor…..-

-¿Shinji-

Shinji escucho a Misato, eso hizo que el estado de Shinji empeorara. Shinji sintió como los brazos de Misato lo levantaban, Shinji solo pudo ver la silueta de la mujer y dijo:

-M…. Mi…. Misa…. To-

\- Perdón…. Perdóname Misato-

Lo único que Shinji supo antes de quedarse dormido es estar abrazando a Misato y oírle decir algo relacionado a las cervezas.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si tienen alguna pregunta o algo así pues pueden enviarme un mensaje a mi correo Shjayopato o busquen en su caralibro Shiyayo Gonzo o dejen los reviews, como ustedes quieran, nuevamente GRACIAZ jeje


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Y está es la solución"**_

Kensuke Aida es el tipo de chico tachado por la sociedad de raro, marginado e infantil, eso era hasta que conoció a Toji Suzuhara y a Shinji Ikari, a pesar de no tener hermanos, el no era envidioso o por decirlo así "mala onda", a pesar de no tener a su mama, el era feliz viviendo con su padre. Desde que cumplió los 16 salía a correr más de 5 cuadras todas las mañanas, al principio no era fácil, quedaba muerto a dos cuadras y media, pero valía la pena, ese sueño de volverse militar o ir a la guerra era grande, por eso salía a correr, aunque solo fuesen fines de semana, ya que entre semana tenía maratones de anime.

Todos los fines de semana se levanta exactamente a las 4:30 am para volver a su hogar a las 6:00 am, en el camino se topaba con perros, gatos y uno que otro inquilino haciendo lo mismo que el, llego a su humilde hogar, saco sus llaves, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y después irse a dormir el resto de la mañana.

Esto hubiera sido así de no ser por el teléfono, el cual empezó a sonar, Kensuke se pregunto:

-¿Quién llamaría a esta hora?, es demasiado temprano.-

Sin pensárselo mucho decidió contestar.

-Buenos días residencia Aida-

-Buenos días Kensuke, ¿no te despierto o sí?-Esa voz, Kensuke se estaba mojando por dentro al saber que la voz de el otro lado del teléfono era de la gran diosa (N/A: no olvidemos "zukhulenta") Misato Katsuragi.

-No, claro que no señorita Katsuragi, ¿cómo podría enojarme con usted?-dijo Kensuke todo nervioso y más rojo que un semáforo.

-Oh, eres tan lindo y ya te lo he dicho llámame Misato-dijo Misato.

-Si seño… Misato, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?-dijo Kensuke tratando de calmar su estado.

-¿Puedes ir a la casa de Toji?-pregunto Misato.

-Sí, ¿a qué hora?-pregunto Kensuke.

-A las siete, tengo que hablar con él y contigo-dijo seria Misato

-¿Qué ocurre, señorita Misato?-pregunto preocupado Kensuke.

-Es sobre Shinji…. Por favor ve-dijo Misato

-Sí, ahí estaré-dijo Kensuke y después de decir esto colgó, sabía que la cosa de ayer se había puesto seria, pero el cambio de humor de Shinji no fue normal, pero logro engañarlos, pero, ¿Qué le paso a Shinji?, ¿Huyo?, no el ya no haría eso, entonces… ¿Qué paso?, dejo de preguntárselo, fue a bañarse, se cambio y ya estaba listo para irse, pero su padre seguía durmiendo, ¿qué iba a hacer?.

Pensó un rato y decidió dejar una nota pegada en el refrigerador que decía:

" _Papa me fui a ver mundo… no mentira, buenos días, ten una linda mañana, disculpa si no me encuentras en la casa, ¿recuerdas a Shinji el raquítico? Pues veras, ayer tuvo un pequeño enojo y no es normal que se enoje, su enojo no duro mucho eso fue lo extraño, me llamaron de su casa y me dijeron que le paso algo, tengo que ir a verlo, perdón jeje"_

Sin más que agregar a la carta se fue de su casa.

* * *

Toji Suzuhara, también conocido como "El chico deporte" no era de los sujetos que madrugaban los fines de semana, a pesar de llevar ese apodo, no se ejercitaba en las mañanas, sólo en las tardes practicando baloncesto, trotando o jugando futbol y todo esto de lunes a viernes, y bueno, lo malo de todo esto es que por alguna extraña razón los fines de semana se levantaba temprano, eso de las 6 de la mañana, el se levantaba de golpe, de un solo y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, era molesto, pero se había acostumbrado.

Eran las 6:15 cuando el teléfono de su humilde hogar empezó a sonar, por respeto a los que estaban durmiendo y ya que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro llamado "Gratificación Instantánea" , el cual trataba de un conjunto de historias, se levanto rápido y contesto.

-Buenos días, residencia Suzuhara-dijo Toji

-Buenos días, no pensé que eras de esos chicos que madrugaban Toji jeje-menuda sorpresa se llevo Toji al escuchar esa voz, puede que Kensuke se halla puesto rojo y nervioso, pero Toji no, después de volverse novio de Hikari, la atracción por la dueña de la voz y otras mujeres era nula, Hikari era la única mujer que le atraía de forma sentimental.

-Oh, señorita Katsuragi, me sorprendió y no me gusta madrugar los fines de semana me levanto de golpe y no puedo volver a dormir, ¿qué se le ofrece?-pregunto Toji.

-Eso es interesante, bueno, llámame Misato, no sé si sea mucha molestia pero…-Misato guardo silencio, Toji se estaba preguntando qué pasaba, no le sé lo pensó mucho, Shinji tenía que ver con esto.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre? Misato-pregunto Toji.

-¿Podría pasar por tu casa a las 7? Necesito hablar contigo y con Kensuke, disculpa si Kensuke llega así como así, lo mande para allá de una vez, disculpa-dijo apenada Misato.

-No hay problema, es bienvenida cuando sea señorita Misato y no se preocupe por Kensuke, créame ha llegado más temprano todavía jeje-dijo Toji, si hubo un par de veces en las que Kensuke se metía a su habitación para hablarle de nuevos descubrimientos sobre cosas militares o cosas que a él le gustan, la primera vez fue… poco agradable.

-Gracias Toji, los veo ahí-dijo Misato y tras esto colgó.

-Mierda-murmuro Toji-¿Qué te paso Shinji?-se pregunto colgando y después mirando al techo

* * *

No lo llamemos pesadilla ni mal recuerdo, simplemente un mal sueño, si, un mal sueño es lo que tenía Shinji Ikari, soñaba que causaba el tercer impacto y dejaría al ser humano como un mismo ser, en si el sueño era horrible ya que en el transcurso de su sueño, veía como le quitaba las piernas a muchas personas que él conocía. Se levanto de golpe sudando frío y respiración agitada, se puso de pie y BOOM, el bajón, diablos no se pudo mantener en pie, cayó de rodillas, sintió algo que le subía por la garganta, sin mucho pensar corrió hacia el baño a vomitar.

Paso unos minutos en el baño, después de dejar de vomitar, los efectos de una resaca empezaron a hacer efecto, sentía mucho frío, un dolor de cabeza horrible, temblaba mucho, se fue del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, nada más al entrar y acostarse en su cama, todo su cuerpo se calmo, el movimiento del cuerpo hacía que la resaca fuese más intensa, volteo a ver su reloj, eran las 5:30 de la mañana, por suerte no levanto a Misato.

-Misato-dijo, dándose cuenta de que despertó en su cama y lamentándose las cosas que hizo el día de ayer, y que mejor precio a pagar que una resaca mortal, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar que paso después de la tercera lata de cerveza, sólo recuerda estar tirado en la cocina, la voz de Misato y después nada. Y así como fue a vomitar, se quedo dormido nuevamente, sabiendo que más tarde se tendría que levantar para explicar el desastre que causo.

* * *

Kensuke iba trotando hacía la casa de Toji, pensaba que un poco más de ejercicio no le vendría mal, la idea de que la propia Misato Katsuragi lo hubiese llamado hace unos momentos para informarle que tenía que hablar con él y con uno de sus mejores amigos acerca de su otro mejor amigo, el cual el día de ayer se encontraba en un estado de enojo y tristeza, acelero el paso, una nube de pensamientos se alojo en su cabeza, ¿Le paso algo?, ¿Huyo de nuevo?, ¿Se tiro de un risco?, ¿Desapareció así como así?, estás y muchas otras preguntas se formaban en la cabeza del "cuatrojos".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono, el cual, empezó sonar, contesto rápido, sabía quien lo estaba llamando y sin más empezó la plática.

-¿Por dónde vienes?-pregunto Toji.

-Estoy a dos cuadras, ¿ya está listo mi desayuno?-pregunto Kensuke en tono gracioso.

-¡JA!, ni en tu sueños, hubieras comido algo antes de salir de tu casa, amigo-dijo Toji.

-Oh, vamos, llevo mucha hambre, salí disparado de mi casa-dijo Kensuke quejándose.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?-pregunto Toji.

-Realmente…. No lo sé, pero es Shinji, recuerda, esa actitud depresiva puede volver y…-Kensuke cerró la boca, haciendo que él y Toji imaginaran lo peor.

-No, el ha cambiado mucho, no creo que se tire de un risco o… eso-dijo Toji con algo de miedo y preocupación, si bien Shinji(N/A: También llamado gay, emo, joto, marica, etc., etc. / Me agrada Shinji, me jode que le traten de marica) había cambiado de carácter, el habría sus sentimientos a otras personas, no como muchos lo esperaran, pero lo hacía y vaya que era una gran logro.

-Si en eso tienes razón, ¿me puedes abrir la puerta?-dijo Kensuke.

-Claro-dijo Toji, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba su amigo de lentes, lo dejo pasar, Kensuke fue a la sala y Toji a la cocina a preparar algo para los dos.

-Que silencioso-dijo Kensuke.

-Y eso que estoy cocinando, jeje, procura no hacer mucho ruido-dijo Toji.

-Por eso los emparedados, ¿verdad?-dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa.

-Obvio, haría mucho ruido si cocino un simple par de huevos-dijo Toji, dándole un mordisco a su emparedado, Kensuke nunca había probado comida hecha por él y conociéndolo sabía que no tendría un buen sabor, pero no podía hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto, observo el emparedado por unos segundos y le dio un mordisco.

-Oye… esto esta bueno, ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?, No espera ya lo sé, fue Hikari, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kensuke impresionado.

-Sí, jeje, ¿Creíste que iba a saber mal?, eres malo-dijo Toji.

-Conociéndote… si-dijo Kensuke.

-Tienes razón- dijo Toji, ambos rieron, no tan alto para despertar a nadie y después de pusieron hablar de idioteces, de aquellas idioteces que se tienen entre amigos.

* * *

 _¿Qué carajo hice mal?, todo iba bien, excelente, de maravilla, y un día ¡PUM!, lo encuentro tirado, ebrio y en estado depresivo, ¿Fui yo la causante de esto?, ¿Le vino un mal recuerdo?, ¿Sería un rompimiento amoroso?_

-¡No!, no puede, es demasiado tímido como para hablarle a las mujeres de su salón de clases, además me tiene a mi… ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?, parezco una colegiala enamorada…. Maldición-y tras decir esto Misato se tapo la cara con una almohada, tenía algo de razón con eso de colegiala (N/A: Mmmmm colegialas… ¿Qué?... emmm, carajo, sigan leyendo) estaba enamorada de Shinji, tan grande era ese sentimiento y placer que se masturbo oliendo sus bóxers, los cuales tenían semen, un poco, pero tenían, eso le indicaba algo, o ella era parte de su mundo de fantasías o que era su única fantasía, no lo podía asegurar, pero le hacía feliz saber que él tal vez se masturbara pensando en ella, pero, pensar en actos sexuales no era el asunto ahora, el asunto era averiguar que le había pasado y si había sido ella la responsable, pero ¿por qué ella?.

No había actuado mal con él, lo molestaba de manera morbosa para ver que hacía y el resultado era el común, nervios al cien y enrojecimiento nivel Eva-02, le causaba tanta gracia y a la vez le excitaba, imaginándose como sería quitarle si virginidad, hubo una vez en la cual se le insinuó sexualmente, fue cuando la segunda Rei murió, la foto que tenía de ella con ropa provocativa y haciendo énfasis en que se fijara en sus pechos o la vez que lo vio desnudo por Pen-pen, habían sido roces indirectos, vaya situación.

¿Y si fue alguien más?, esa pregunta empezó a bailar en su mente, apretó diente y puño, el solo imaginar que alguien lo hubiera lastimado de forma sentimental se las iba a ver con ella, nadie podía tocar a Shinji, NADIE, si es que alguien le hubiera hecho algo dejándolo en ese estado lo o la iba a matar, aún cargaba su arma, no había razón para guardarla, pero tampoco para tirarla, no se sabe que podría pasar mañana.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño toda la noche, dio un último vistazo a su reloj, eran las 5:30 de la mañana, sabía que Shinji no le contaría que paso, se lo contaría al pasar unos meses, pero el hecho de beber alcohol, iba a ser que se lo dijera en menos tiempo, evitando, contacto físico y visual con ella, al fin de cuentas era Shinji, que podríamos esperar, así que decidió llamar a los únicos que podrían saber que le paso, los únicos quienes Shinji podría llamar amigos, Kensuke y Toji y gracias a las visitas que ellos dos en su casa y el paso de los años, hicieron que se conocieran mejor, pero llamar a esa hora era demasiado temprano y opto por llamar a las 6:00, primero llamo a Kensuke y después a Toji, después de varios minutos de charla entre la primera y segunda llamada, salió de su habitación, se fue a bañar, desayuno y partió hacia la casa de Toji, esperando saber que paso.

Eran las 7:26 de la mañana y en la casa Suzuhara, se habían despertado todos, ya que el padre de Toji tenía que ir al trabajo y su madre tenía que hacer unas compras al súper y gracias a las risas de Kensuke por chistes que se contaban entre ellos despertaron a la hermana de Toji, Sakura, ambos jóvenes se preguntaban dónde estaba Misato, ya eran más de las 7 y ella no se hacía presente y cuando menos lo esperaron el timbre sonó, Toji se levanto del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta y allí estaba Misato, vestía una playera de mangas cortas celeste, jeans azules, zapatos y zapatos negros, de esos sin cintas, solo de meter.

-Buenos días chicos, perdón por la tardanza-dijo apenada Misato.

-No se preocupe Misato, pase-dijo Toji.

-Hola Misato, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto entusiasmada Sakura, quería mucho a Misato.

-Muy bien, Sakura ¿Y tú?-pregunto Misato abrazando a Sakura.

-También bien, Toji me dijo que ibas a venir a hablar con él y Kensuke sobre Shinji, ¿Está bien?-pregunto Sakura preocupada.

Esa pregunta los congelo a todos, realmente no sabían si Shinji está bien o que estaba haciendo en ese momento, Misato aseguro antes de salir que siguiera durmiendo y que tanta cerveza lo iba a dejar noqueado por lo menos hasta las 10 de la mañana, Toji sabía que fue una mala idea contarle a su hermana sobre la charla que iba a tener sobre Shinji, ahora estaba muy preocupada.

-Realmente no lo sé, Sakura, por eso vine a hablar con Toji y Kensuke, ¿nos dejarías solos para poder resolver esto?, por favor-dijo Misato tranquilamente.

-Si, por ti lo que sea-dijo Sakura y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Creí que no se iría-dijo Toji sin creer lo que vio, a Toji le costaba trabajo que su hermana hiciese caso.

-Yo también amigo-dijo Kensuke.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Misato con seriedad, Toji y Kensuke notaron eso, sabía que estaba muy preocupada, unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían en la frente de los chicos, Toji logro calmarse y dijo:

-Bueno-hizo una breve pausa-lo que paso fue…-y le conto todo lo sucedido el día anterior, Misato no creía lo que escuchaba y más cuando le dijeron que Shinji cantaba muy bien.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿Está bien?-pregunto Toji preocupado, Misato no podía dejarlos con la duda, sabía que tenía que contarles la verdad, y así lo hizo:

-Verán chicos, después de volver del trabajo….-y Misato relato lo que había pasado el día de ayer, omitiendo algunas cosas.

Kensuke y Toji aceptaban que Shinji, en un estado deprimente, se hubiera encerrado en su habitación con SDAT o en caso crítico, huir, pero no se esperaran que fuese a tomar más de 12 latas de cerveza, no tenían ni idea del nivel de depresión y enojo que tenía.

-¡No pudo haber tomado tanto!, ni siquiera hubiera aguantado a la mitad de la primera-dijo Toji sabiendo que Shinji, Kensuke y él, eran jóvenes y no tendrían mucho aguante con la bebida.

-Eso es cierto, no puede ser-dijo Kensuke con asombro.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo creía cuando lo vi…-hizo una pausa-Entonces, una batalla de bandas ¿eh?-termino diciendo Misato.

-Sí, hemos practicado desde el año pasado, somos buenos pero los nervios de estar frente a un escenario con gente viéndonos, van a hacer que no quedemos congelados-dijo Toji.

-Sí y creo que Shinji debería escoger el género, la paso muy mal ayer, pero, aunque el escoja el género y nos pongamos de acuerdo, no creo que lo logremos, es más, no creo que se anime a cantar otra vez después de lo de ayer-dijo algo triste Kensuke.

-No se pueden rendir y mucho menos Shinji, tienen talento, ¿no recuerdan la despedida de varios alumnos del año pasado?, tocaron muy bien-dijo Misato y si habían tocado de maravilla y las despedidas siempre tienen que ser épicas.

-Sí, pero eso fue por nuestros compañeros y nos iban a dar puntos en todas las clases, no fue tocar por tocar-dijo Toji.

-Nada de peros, pueden hacerlo, háganlo por Shinji, está en un muy mal estado, no lo pueden abandonar-dijo Misato.

-Tiene razón Misato, no le podemos fallar si cae el nosotros también-dijo Kensuke entusiasmado.

-Sí, lo haremos por él, no importa si nos congelamos, al menos tuvimos la dignidad de presentarnos.

-¡Ese es el espíritu¡ ahora que los convencí a ustedes, tengo que regresar y tener una larga charla con Shinji, Toji, te agradezco tu hospitalidad y a ambos les debo una disculpa por llamarlos tan temprano-dijo Misato

-No se preocupe Misato, lo que sea por usted o Shinji-dijo Toji

-Sí y no se tiene que disculpar, jeje-dijo Kensuke.

-Gracias-dijo Misato, tras esto y despedirse también de Sakura, se dirigió a casa, bastantes cosas pasaban sobre su cabeza, ¿qué tipo de género musical le gustaba Shinji?, aparte de la instrumental, ¿por qué tanto enojo y tristeza por cantar y tocar su música favorita?

Llego al estacionamiento del departamento y se formulo una última pregunta ¿Qué es lo que Shinji sentía al escuchar ese género?, era un pregunta fácil con una respuesta difícil, mucha gente escuchaba un género solo por bailar, por escuchar o para pasar el rato y hay otro tipo de gente que entra en estado de euforia, goza, siente y saborea la música (N/A: Mi caso), u otras que escriben historias ficticias sobre lo que habla la canción o sobre lo que sienten por ella.

Misato dejo sus pensamientos por un lado, salió de su auto, se dirigió al ascensor, subió al piso indicado, camino hasta estar frente a la puerta del departamento y se preparo, no iba ser fácil que Shinji hablara y menos después de beber tanta cerveza, debería tener una cruda horrible, sin meditar mucho entro al departamento.

 _ **"Para un buen final"**_

* * *

ÑEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, me costo mucho subir este capitulo, he estado pasando malos momentos, pero me motiva seguir, ya que veo que teng followers, Gracias, se los agradezco, dejen un review porfa, comenten algo, aunque sea una carita feliz :) ñe  
Nuevamente GRACIAS


	5. Chapter 5

" **Y mañana será…..**

Aún con unas dudas sobre todo de lo que se acaba de enterar, se preguntaba si estaba bien esto, ¿por qué hablar con él sobre este asunto?, él no va a querer hacerlo, mucho menos en público, a pesar de ya llevar tiempo socializando, una pequeña parte todavía está cerrada, pero ella tiene que abrirla.

Misato abrió la puerta de su departamento, no esperaba que Shinji estuviese despierto, así que se dirigió a su habitación, una vez ahí, trato de levantar a Shinji.

-Shinji-dijo en voz baja Misato-Shinji, despierta…-y nada, el ex-piloto no despertaba, Misato y su mente morbosa decidieron hacer equipo para despertar a Shinji.

-Oye Shinji-dijo con voz sensual Misato, Shinji solo daba unos pequeños gemidos de enojo por no querer levantarse

-Shinji, ¿no me quisieras hacer el amor?-pregunto Misato recostándose en la cama y acariciando el cuello de Shinji, el cual se levanto de golpe y cayó de la cama, enrojecido e impactado por las palabras de su amiga/tutora/madre y en sueños amante y novia.

-Jajajaja, si no te digo eso, no te levantas-dijo Misato con una sonrisa traviesa.

-N-n-n-n-no lo vuelvas a hacer…. No me sien….-Y fue corriendo al baño por segunda vez en el día, y si, fue a vomitar de nuevo. Después de vomitar y lavarse sus dientes, el dolor de cabeza empezó a subir de nivel, todo le daba vueltas, tenía mucha sed, trato de quitarse estos efectos colocando agua en su rostro, pero no funcionaba.

-No Shinji, eso no va a mejorar nada-dijo Misato como experta en el asunto (N/A: Jajajajaj ¿por qué será?)-Te voy a preparar algo, de seguro estas hambriento-en ese momento el estomago de Shinji empezó hacer ruido.

-Si es algo para quitarme esto, si, por favor-dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a la sala para tumbarse en el sofá, Shinji se quedo viendo el techo.

 _-Ahora ya no es desconocido, ¿cómo es que llegue hasta aquí?, de un día para otro me encontraba piloteando un robot gigante para defender y proteger a la humanidad y de un día para otro termina y me encuentro aquí, viviendo con la persona que fue mi tutora, la persona por la cual luche ese día, la persona que más quiero, pero…. ¿cómo? Soy aún un menor de edad y ella sólo me quiere como un hermano…_

-Shinji, ya esta-grito Misato desde la cocina, sacando a Shinji de sus pensamientos.

-Voy para allá-Shinji se levanto con cuidado, al entrar a la cocina, se percato de que olía muy bien, quizá demasiado, pero no importaba, ese aroma le dio todavía más hambre, se sentó y observo su desayuno, era una sopa y era rojiza.

-¿No te vas a sentar?-pregunto Shinji, nunca comía sin ella.

-Empieza tú, enseguida voy-dijo Misato desde la cocina.

-De acuerdo-dijo Shinji, junto sus manos y agradeció por la comida y empezó a devorar la sopa.

Shinji le sintió un sabor asombroso a la sopa, de golpe paro de comer, apretó sus manos y sus dientes y poco a poco iba subiendo de tonalidad de color rojo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ESTO ESTA PICANTE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-dijo Shinji gritando corriendo hacia la cocina por un vaso o en este caso un garrafón de agua. Misato al tener todo planeado, asomo su mano con un vaso de agua para Shinji, el cual lo agarro mientras seguía corriendo.

Lo bebió como si fuese la última cosa que iba a ser en su vida, tras terminarse el vaso, el ardor del efecto picante de la sopa ceso, con respiración pesada por correr por la casa y el picante, se calmo, miro a Misato, iba a empezar a regañarla por lo que había hecho, pero, no podía y no por el hecho de que se perdía en sus ojos cada vez que la observara o que ella impregnara un aroma en forma de deseos sexuales en sus sueños, es porque simplemente no podía.

-Gr… gracias-dijo Shinji.

-De…. Nada-dijo Misato con algo de nerviosismo, ya que Shinji la estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, eso la ponía nerviosa, pero le gustaba, si, le gustaba perderse en esos ojos marrones.

-Misato, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Shinji al ver que Misato se había puesto algo roja y se dirigió hasta a ella para tomarle la temperatura, coloco su mano derecha en su frente.

El contacto de Shinji, hizo temblar a Misato y ponerla más roja, Shinji se dio cuenta muy tarde del sonrojo y nerviosismo de ella, ya que el empezaba a tener los mismos síntomas.

Shinji siempre ha tenido un problema, bueno, varios, pero este es el más poderoso de todos y es no poder describir a las personas, a pesar de poder haber piloteado un robot gigante, haber detenido el fin del mundo y bla, bla. El problema acá era que nuestro querido héroe tenía ganas de describir como era Misato, pero, no podía, no podía ni describirse así mismo, así que sólo la miro a los ojos.

Poco a poco iban acercando sus rostros, consientes de lo que estaban por hacer, ¿Cuánto había anhelado Shinji esto?, ¿Cuánto ella?, Shinji recordó aquel beso con Asuka, aquel dolor de saber que sólo estaba jugando con él, Misato recordó A Kaji, el recuerdo de ambos hubiera sido doloroso, pero ahora se tenían el uno al otro, se conocían más a fondo, podrían hacer una relación, podrían ser felices, podrían….

¡CLANCK!

Así es mis queridos lectores, "clanck" fue el ruido que se escucho, el mismo que se escucha cuando no le hago caso a mi queridísima madre, el mismo que provoco mi mandíbula al ver el ramake de Final Fantasy y la Kingdom Hearts 3, pero en este caso el responsable de este sonido cómico fue un molesto pingüino, el cual además de estar molesto por el ruido causado por Shinji, tenía hambre y no le habían dado comida.

Y ahí se encontraba Shinji tirado en medio de la cocina, mientras Pen-pen, furioso y con hambre, sostenía un sartén con una de sus aletas, mientras echaba humos, a Misato se le formaron dos puntitos negros, los cuales sustituyeron sus ojos unos segundos.

-¿Shinji?... ¡Pingüino estúpido! ¡Ven para acá!-grito Misato u así inicio una persecución en el hogar Katsuragi/Pen-pen/Ikari….

2 HORAS DEPUÉS…

Eran las 3 de la tarde, Misato y Shinji estaban almorzando, después de los acontecimientos del golpe de Pen-pen y la persecución de Misato, y haber hecho un desastre en la casa, hicieron un punto y aparte en todo eso para hablar sobre el asunto de las latas de cerveza.

-Shinji….-dijo Misato

-Misato-Shinji trago saliva, sabía lo que venía, no había escapatoria, juro nunca más volver a huir y afrontar todo, pero esta vez, era muy personal y se hizo una pregunta ¿Tan personal como para no decirle a ella y a sus amigos?... No, ya no más secretos, eso perjudicara todo lo que ha logrado. Shinji le vio a los ojos y dijo:

-Misato, te pido perdón por mi comportamiento del día de ayer, no debí haber hecho eso, entiendo si me quieres fuera del departamento-Shinji iba a seguir hablando pero Misato lo calló y dijo:

-Shinji, no es por eso, es por no demostrar lo que vales realmente-dijo Misato con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Shinji se puso nervioso, aunque sabía que de alguna forma se había enterado de lo que paso el día de ayer.

-¿Por qué no cantaste bien?, ¿por qué se lo ocultaste a tus amigos?, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste a mi?-dijo Misato algo herida, Shinji noto eso.

-Misato, yo….-Shinji apretó sus puños, y decidió tomar valor y contestar-No me gusta cantar frente a las otras personas, tengo miedo de que juzguen lo que canto, se los oculte a mis amigos, porque sabía que iban a empezar con eso de crear una banda y mira ahora tenemos que crear una, ¿irónico, no?, y te lo oculte a ti, porque tenía miedo que pensaras que mi carácter había cambiado-

-Shinji-dijo Misato, se acerco a él para ponerle una mano en su hombro-Tu sabes que cualquier cosa que elijas en esta vida, es porque te gusta, a veces no tienes que depender de lo que los demás piensen de ti, pero otras veces sí, y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte-

Tras decir esto Misato abrazo a Shinji, él se sintió en calma, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía devolver el abrazo, aún sentía inseguridad, Misato al notar esto, le dijo a Shinji las palabras más hermosas que él había anhelado tanto escuchar

-Te quiero mucho, Shinji-

Shinji al escuchar eso, devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Misato-

Así se quedaron por un rato, no querían despegarse, pero tenían que, Misato fue la quien rompió el abrazo.

-Entonces, Shinji, ¿Vas a crear la banda?-pregunto Misato

Shinji quedo un rato en silencio, medito lo más rápido que pudo y dijo:

-Sí, lo voy hacer-dijo Shinji con algo de emoción.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!, pero me queda una duda-dijo Misato

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Shinji.

-¿Cuál es ese género musical que te gusta?-dijo Misato

-Se llama post-hardcore (N/A: Me moja ese género) espera, te lo voy a mostrar-dijo Shinji y fue hasta su habitación a sacar su nuevo reproductor de música, si Shinji había reemplazado su SDAT por un reproductor de archivo MP3, gracias al avance tecnológico en los últimos años, se había logrado conseguir reconstruir varios objetos, incluso el mar volvió a ser azul y las estaciones volvieron a su curso normal.

-Aquí esta, ponte los audífonos-dijo Shinji

Misato tomo los audífonos y se los coloco, ahora sólo había que esperar.

-Bien, no creo que te guste, pero, esto es lo que a mí me gusta-

Y así empezó la canción, era la misma que Shinji había tocado en el tejado

Empezó el intro, Misato nunca había escuchado algo así, era raro, poco a poco la difusión de los sonidos empezaba a elevarse y empezó el canto

 _And now you know, that I am cold_ _(Take me out now, I've dropped the mast down)_ _  
_ _And now I am found_ _  
_ _(Take me out now, I've dropped the mast down)…._

Misato escucho toda la canción y vaya canción, nunca creyó que Shinji podría tener esos gustos.

-Es extraño, nunca creí que te gustara este género, por lo general, te gusta más la clásica-dijo Misato

-Sí, verás al comprar este reproductor, incluía varias canciones que se perdieron en el 2do impacto y esta es la que más me gusto, las otras las borre-explico Shinji.

-¿Qué parte cantas?-pregunto Misato

-Sólo puedo cantar los "clean vocals" ya que para cantar los "unclean vocals" se requiere de práctica, ¿recuerdas que me enferme de la garganta por una semana?, pues fue por practicar ese tipo de canto, pero no funciono-dijo Shinji sobándose su garganta tras recordar el ardor.

-¿"Clean vocals"? ¿"Unclean vocals"?-pregunto confundida Misato.

-Oh, disculpa, verás los "clean vocals" son los cantos normales, ya sabes cómo cantamos todos, mientras que los "unclean vocals" también llamados "screams vocals" son los cantos en los cuales se fuerza la garganta.

-Ya veo, sabes mucho de esto, eso es lo bueno, ya estás preparado-dijo Misato

-Sí, pero también me gustaría aprender los hacer los "unclean vocals"-dijo Shinji algo desanimado.

-No te preocupes, ¿Por qué no miras tutoriales en internet?-pregunto Misato

-So he visto, pero, prefiero tener a alguien en persona, me cuesta trabajo, es complicado-dijo Shinji

-Me alegro de que lo vayas hacer, deberías hablar con Kensuke y Toji-dijo Misato.

-Fuiste a hablar con ellos esta mañana, ¿verdad?-pregunto Shinji.

-Em… verás-dijo Misato nerviosa

-No tienes que decir nada… Gracias-dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, Misato se la devolvió y ambos pensaron:

" _Que bella sonrisa"_

-Bueno, voy a hablar con Tojo y Kensuke, más tarde preparo la cena-dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Está bien Shinji-dijo Misato.

Shinji se recostó en su cama, agarro su laptop, la encendió y entro a su facebook, vio si estaban conectados sus dos amigos y lo estaban así que empezó a la conversación:

Shinji Ikari-Que onda-

Toji S.-SHINJI, ¿Estás bien?, Misato llego a mi casa para hablar sobre o de ayer…

Kensukeotaku4life-¿Es cierto que bebiste?, ¿Te hizo más hombre?, ¿Cómo sabe?

Shinji Ikari-Tranquilos, estoy bien y si bebí, no me hizo más nombre y es amargo, ¿por qué preguntas eso Kensuke? Ya la has probado

Kensukeotaku4life-Jeje, es cierto, sólo era para bromear un rato… ¿Cómo estas?

Toji S.-Si, ¿qué tal la resaca?

Shinji Ikari-Jajajaja, estoy bien, el dolor de cabeza se esfumo con la sopa que me preparo Misato

Toji S.-Eso es raro, nunca había escuchado que un levanta muertos también podría ser sopa

Kensukeotaku4life-Yo tampoco

Shinji Ikari-Ni yo…. Hasta el día de hoy…. Chicos les debo una disculpa por salir huyendo del tejado y no contarles sobre que cantaba y todo eso..

Toji S.-No te disculpes por nada, fuimos nosotros los que no pudimos frenar al profesor y a Saoba

Kensukeotaku4life-Toji tiene razón…. Oye a todo eso… ¿Cuál es el género ese que te gusta?

Shinji Ikari-Se llama Post-hardcore

Kensukeotaku4life-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Tengo un primo que toca y canta ese género y nos puede enseñar, además toca la batería, lo podríamos convencer de que se nos una y toque con nosotros en la escuela.

Toji S. y Shinji Ikari-¿En serio?

Kensukeotaku4life-Si, sólo que vive en Tokio 2.

Toji S.-Son dos horas de viaje y me cae mal madrugar los fines de semana, pero es por Shinji así que me apunto… pero recuerden que tendríamos que irnos temprano.

Shinji Ikari-Gracias Toji, tiene razón, es muy lejos… ¿A qué hora nos juntamos en la estación?

Kensukeotaku4life-¿Les parece a las 6? Así llegamos a Tokio 2 a las 8.

Shinji Ikari-Me parece bien, lleven comida chatarra para el camino.

Toji S.-De acuerdo, pero el desayuno lo invitas tu Kensuke.

Kensukeotaku4life-Eso es injusto…. Pero está bien y antes de todo, ¿pueden conseguir una docena de pastelitos rellenos sabor vainilla?

Toji S.- ¿Para qué es eso?

Shinji Ikari-¿Te refieres a los Twinkis?

Kensukeotaku4life-Ustedes sólo llévenlos en una mochila y ya.

Shinji Ikari-De acuerdo, entonces sería una mochila con una docena de twinkis.

Toji S.-Los instrumentos

Kensukeotaku4life-Y muchas chucherías

Toji S.-Muy bien chicos, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana

Shinji Ikari-Adiós Toji

Kensukeotaku4life-Hasta mañana

Shinji Ikari-Bueno yo también me voy, tengo que preparar la cena jeje

Kensukeotaku4life-¿Y la cena incluye "Pechuga"?

Shinji Ikari-¡Deja de bromear con eso!

Kensukeotaku4life-Jajajajajaja, perdón, no lo resistí, hasta mañana.

Y así finalizo el chat, Shinji dio un pequeño suspiro, apago su laptop y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena, mientras la hacía, escucho unos gemidos que provenían del cuarto de Misato (N/A: yo sé, que ustedes saben, que está haciendo) preocupado por ella decidió asomarse un abrir un poco la puerta de su cuarto, pero no esperaba ver eso.

Misato se estaba masturbando, Shinji abrió los ojos como platos y trato de mantener el control, hasta que el aroma natural de ella llego a su nariz, era un aroma suave, atrayente y fuerte, Shinji tapo su nariz y se dirigió despacio a la cocina. Con la el rostro sonrojado y la otra cabeza despierta, no pudo hacer la cena, así que decidió ir a su cuarto y hacer una "manualidad rápida", una vez hecho esto, se lavo las manos y comenzó con la cena, una vez terminada la cena llamo a Misato

-Misato, la mast…. Ejem… digo… la cena ya esta lista-dijo Shinji con sonrojo y nerviosismo

-Ya voy Shinji-dijo Misato desde su cuarto

 _-Sólo espero no, volver a pensar en eso, o que una imagen de lo que acabo de ver vuelva a mi cabeza…_

 _ **Otro día"**_

* * *

Ufffffffffffffffffffffffff, me esta constando trabajo continuar esto, pero lo estoy haciendo, Gracias por leer, los adoro, lo que me da curiosidad es que ya van tres veces que menciono la misma canción y nadie me pregunta como se llama ni de quien es, jajajaja, MUCHAS GRACIAS,


End file.
